


【授权翻译】此为乐土

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 刀具play, 半推半就, 家暴, 强暴/非自愿要素, 手铐, 折磨, 捆绑, 暴力, 标记, 深喉, 窒息, 谋杀, 车震, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 有时，Castiel会思考，他是怎么变成这样的。他是如何从所在领域里的顶级专家，转变成一个于寒冷冬夜睡在某辆黑色大轿车车后座里的人。他是如何发展到这一步的——和这个男人一起，这个绿眼睛的杀手，这个他如此深爱的人？有些时候，他会好奇；但他从不后悔。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	【授权翻译】此为乐土

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Promised Land Is Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035001) by [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk). 



> Many thanks to slutpunk for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese!

**I.**

一滩鲜血正缓缓向着他们的床边流淌而去，但是Dean睡得很熟，根本没有注意到。倒也不是说，如果他醒着，他就会在意；对于被血污弄脏，他从不在意。Castiel的手垂在床边，他的手指差不多就要蹭到地毯。他好奇着——如果他保持不动，那浓厚的鲜血是否会触及他的皮肤。

他在那里已经躺了几小时了，清醒着，看着那具尸体。就好像——如果他放任自己陷入睡眠，它随时会爬起来攻击他们。有些时候，在他的噩梦里（他成功入睡的那几次）事情就会发展成那样。尸体缓慢地移动着。起先，是小幅度的抽搐和挪动，让人感觉仿佛过了数个小时；后来，它终于让自己从地上爬起来，来到Castiel睡着的地方——他正依偎在Dean的身旁——然后尸体的手就会伸向他的脖子，用力掐着他，由微笑慢慢变为狂笑，“轮到你了！”

“轮到你了，Cas。醒醒。”

Dean的双手让他从梦中醒来。有那么一会儿，Castiel只是盯着他，眨着眼睛。Dean坐在床边，穿着一条不属于他的牛仔裤（它现在是他的了，虽然之前并不是），低低地挂在他的腰上。他把脸转向了Castiel，一只手抓着袜子，另一只手推着Castiel的肩膀。“快点，医生。上次是我做的。”就算他知道Castiel又做了噩梦，他也什么都没说。他的眼神里，没有任何商量的余地。

Castiel没有勉强自己微笑，他只是点点头。

这一次要比之前他不得不动手的那几个都容易得多。他坐在壁炉前的沙发上，摆弄着那些尸体，就好像他们曾是很亲密的朋友。要把尸体搬下楼是很艰难的，特别是——其中一具尸体僵在了它原先被绑着的椅子上，即便Cas拆下绳子，它也纹丝不动。这时，他回想起，Dean用钻头把他们钉在了椅子上。他在床底发现了电钻。他稍作歇息，吃了一块Dean做的煎饼，他的手肘和膝盖上都是血迹，沾在了他借来的衣服上。

要在不引起怀疑的情况下点燃一间屋子，并不是一件容易的事情。但是Dean很好地教了他，而Castiel学得很快。

等他们听到警笛时，两人已经来到城市边界了。他们上了高速公路后，Castiel摊开四肢，躺在前座上，脑袋搁在Dean的大腿上。Dean用手温柔地抚摸着他的头发，低沉的嗓音伴着收音机里的歌声一起吟唱，“嘿，妈妈，看看我，我正在前往乐土的路上。”

Castiel很快乐。

**II.**

他的生活原本很不一样。Castiel有着平淡、规律、普通的生活。他的收入丰厚，足以购买一套小公寓。每个星期他的妈妈都会给他打电话，问他准备什么时候给自己找个女朋友，然后安顿下来，再给她生几个孙子孙女。他总是会告诉她，他太忙了，没有时间谈恋爱，工作让他无法脱身。他说的部分是事实。但他已经放弃了自己，过着独自一人的生活，并且开始认为——只要工作还能让他保持快乐，他就满足了。

Castiel喜欢他的工作。它并不简单，他在决定走上这条路时，就已经知道了这个事实。他的好几个老师都试图警告他，让他改变主意，试图让他知道，这个工作不会带来任何好处，“那些人已经无药可救了。”但是Castiel一直都很喜欢接受挑战，并且他从不认为——会有人不愿接受帮助。

当Dean Winchester的档案摆在他的桌上时，Castiel仔细地阅读了每一页。他知道了Dean第一次被判有罪时，杀掉的那个人——Meg Masters——以及那次将他送入精神病院的谋杀——Bobby Singer——和期间的所有受害者。他了解到，有些时候，那些谋杀行为，有如撒旦附体：在水中用念珠溺死受害者，把盐灌入他们嘴里，再用针线缝上。当然，案件的基本细节他都已经在新闻里看过了，只是现在，所有的细节全都展现在他眼前。他是他那一辈里犯案频率最高的连环杀手，而Castiel将会成为那个救赎他的人。低头盯着那些血淋淋的照片——烧焦的尸体和被折磨的尸体——Castiel始终无法抑制他内心汹涌的情绪。

他们的第一次会面进行得不太顺利。Dean——在他进入精神病院以来，这是他第一次看起来这么紧张——在门关上的一瞬间，就扑向了Castiel。他用手指掐着Castiel的喉咙，用力 **挤压** ，直到Castiel感觉它就要断裂。血液在他耳内砰砰直响，他张开了嘴。可Dean却更为用力地掐着他，直到Castiel浑身上下都在尖叫着，迫切地需要呼吸。那时，Dean低下脑袋，贴近了他，他的嘴唇蹭着Castiel凸起的颧骨，说道：

“你害怕吗，医生？”

随后，Dean就不见了，被保安匆忙带走。他们顺着走廊，一路把他拖回牢房。他的脚不停踢蹬着，狂笑声在墙壁上回荡。

那天夜晚，等Castiel回到家后，他才意识，自己依然在发抖。当他穿着工作服爬上床时，他知道自己被吓坏了。Dean也很清楚这一点。

他们的第二次会面，情况稍有好转，但也没有好很多。Castiel的喉咙上有深深的紫色瘀伤，他说话的时候声音低沉，但他还是坚持了下来。他非常详细地解释了他们的谈话会如何进行，保安会一直在门外守着，如果Dean和上次一样试图做些什么，他们就会立刻采取行动。对于Castiel说的话，Dean显然一句都没有听进去。他的视线始终停留在Castiel的喉咙处，嘴角翘起，露出一个浅浅的得意微笑。

Castiel早就预料到事情会如何发展，所以他还是继续了下去。至于Castiel说了些什么，那并不重要，Dean的眼神始终没有从他脖子上的那圈淤痕上面离开过。Castiel结束会面的时候，诡异地感到了羞愧。那天晚上，他回到家里，盯着镜子里的那道淤痕，用手覆上掌印，发现自己的手要比Dean的手更小一点，更为纤长。

下一次Castiel看到Dean的时候，他用纱布裹住了自己的喉咙。这一次，Dean只是对他露出了微笑。他的眼睛绿到不可思议。

Castiel又拜访了他5次，才成功让Dean做出某种反应。他们渐渐步上了轨道——Castiel会提问，问他关于他的童年，关于他杀害的那些人，关于他第一次杀人；可Dean只是单纯地坐在那儿，看着他的嘴唇动来动去，或者观察他的手，就这么看着他、看着他、看着他。

现在，他已经不记得他那时说了什么，可能是某些关于Dean父亲的事情，或者是他弟弟。Castiel所能记得的，便是——本来Dean还只是盯着他，而下一瞬间，男人的拳头就挥舞在空中，径直袭向他的脸。他的拳头在打到他之前就停了下来。那时，Castiel意识到：他没有像其他那样，转过脸避开对方的袭击；他抬起头，迎向了他的拳头，差不多是将喉咙暴露给了Dean。

那会儿，男人没有微笑，他只是看起来很困惑。等到保安进来后，便不再有笑声。

Castiel的上级提出，可以替他拿走这个案子，但他拒绝了。

**III.**

他们不再入住酒店，因为那样太容易被抓到。如果可以的话，他们会睡在因为季节而遭到弃置的小屋，或者野外营地。但是更多的时候，他们会睡在Impala里。

Dean的胸口正贴着他的后背。当Castiel终于慢慢开始犯困时，一下用力的抽搐让他醒了过来。那是Dean。Castiel扭头看向他，发现他正在抽搐、颤抖。他看到Dean板着脸，眉毛拧到一起，下巴绷得很紧。

“Dean。”Castiel用手肘推推男人，发现这个动作没有用，Dean依然在那里摇晃、发抖。于是他稍稍坐起身，转过身，摇晃着Dean的肩膀。“Dean，醒醒。”

那终于奏效了，Dean突然睁开了眼睛。Castiel还没来得及说出任何话，Dean的拳头已经开始在空中挥舞，径直冲向他，使他用力撞上了身后的玻璃窗。他的脑袋阵阵作痛，天旋地转。这时，他感觉到有拳头抓住了他的衬衫。随后，Dean开始一下又一下地殴打他。

他一定是说了什么，或许大声地喊了什么，因为——突然，一切都停下了。

Dean用双手捧着他的脸，他可以听到Dean一边抽噎、一边说道，“哦上帝啊。Cas？Cas，你还好吗？快点，医生，回答我。和我说话。”

“我没事。”Cas勉强开口道，但他的嘴感觉就像是塞满了棉花。他能在舌头上尝到血的味道，那一定来自于他破裂的嘴唇，因为在他尝试舔嘴唇的时候，感觉很疼。“我没事，Dean。”

当Dean把脸埋在Cas的颈窝，用结实的胳膊搂住他，紧紧抱着他的时候，他才意识到他们两个都哭了。Dean的肩膀在颤抖；Castiel花了好一会儿时间，才弄明白他到底在咕哝些什么。

“我很抱歉。我很抱歉，我他妈的真的很抱歉。”这不是Dean第一次殴打他，但这是Dean第一次在没有计划、没有预谋的情况下打他。这是Dean第一次因为打了他而向他道歉。这是Castiel第一次看到Dean流泪。

Dean用嘴唇顺着他的下颚一路吻向他的嘴唇。当Dean过于用力时，Castiel发出了呜咽声。可Dean并没有继续施力，而是放轻了力道。他用舌头舔去Castiel嘴唇上的鲜血，伸出双手向上拉起他的衬衫，脱掉了它。

Dean用手摸遍他的整张脸，或许在追寻那些因为他的拳头而留下的淤青；与此同时，他在Castiel身体里驰骋着。Castiel把双手撑在Dean的肩头，向下摆动腰身，迎合对方一下又一下的戳刺。他喜欢这种感觉：坐在Dean的大腿上，被Dean的阴茎劈开。Dean的阴茎在他体内产生的摩擦感，让他的感官仿佛在燃烧。

时不时地，Dean会贴着Castiel的皮肤喃喃低语，“对不起。我很抱歉。”而Castiel无法确定，Dean是否依然在向他道歉。

**IV.**

他们正在Castiel的办公室里，Dean的手放在了他的裆部。

这是错误的，它打破了Castiel曾向自己发誓要遵守的所有准则，可它感觉很棒。Dean贴着他的后背，用自己的下体——又粗又硬——抵着Castiel丰满的屁股磨蹭着。他们试图保持安静，至少Castiel在尝试，可Dean的手却纠缠不休，毫不留情地撸动、挤压他的阴茎。

在相当长的一段时间里，Dean表现得很好。在上次的事件之后，Dean似乎真的对Castiel敞开了心扉。他向Castiel倾诉了关于他妈妈的事情，告诉他自己看到一位陌生人把她钉在天花板上，然后把她烧死。他也聊起了他父亲，关于那些因为怒火而落在自己身上的拳头。还有他弟弟，那个自己经常为其挡住拳头的孩子。

然后，他说起了Alastair，那个男人教会他如何去狩猎，如何操纵他人，如何让那些无比坚强的人为了苟活而求饶。那个人杀了自己的兄弟——这是他第一次杀人。

Castiel可以明白，或者，至少，他试图去明白。他相信Dean没有众人所想象的这么危险；他只是在做他被教会的事情，在一生的创伤之下，这些对他来说似乎是正确的。Castiel正在为他感到心痛——这个破碎的、一次又一次被抛弃的人。有些时候，Castiel所能做的，只是阻止自己伸出手，然后握住Dean的手，给予对方他唯一能够给予的安慰。

但是，后来，那一天，Dean把手伸向了他，如此温柔、如此小心翼翼地握着他的手，让Castiel无论如何都无法相信眼前的男人会伤害任何人。那双眼睛，如此真诚，如此甜美，直直地注视着Castiel，就好像Castiel是他唯一的救赎，就好像Castiel是那个唯一能够拯救他的人。

Castiel曾努力尝试掩饰他的欲望，他的渴求。他试图隐藏自己——即便是Dean的一瞥，也会让他在座位上来回蠕动，一股温暖的兴奋在他脊椎处上下窜动。Dean的每一个微笑，Dean每一次用眼睛扫过他的皮肤，就像是某种肢体接触，让他浑身发热。Castiel试图掩饰它，掩饰自己是如何被Dean所影响，心理上的，生理上的。可Dean总是那样看着他，就好像他知道，就好像Castiel在他附近的时候，根本无处躲藏。

于是，他不再尝试。

房间里的某个地方，一个摄像头启动着，记录着他们的会面。不过，Castiel知道，他将不得不把这段录像藏起来，就像他之前藏的其他录像那样，藏好所有的证据。因为他的上级根本不会明白，他们不像他那样 **了解** Dean。

Dean的手揉捏着他，Castiel不禁呻吟出声，向前摆动腰部。他的衬衫扣子被解开了，刚好能够让Dean亲吻他的脖子，在Castiel的皮肤上吮出一个个吻痕。此刻，他的手指沾满了润滑剂（他开始在桌子的第一个抽屉里储藏润滑剂），正要钻入他的后穴。Castiel用手抓着桌子边缘，骨节发白。在Dean插入第三根手指，快速地给他扩张的时候，他在他所站的位置扭了扭身体。他们只剩一小时的时间，然后保安就会过来把他送回他的房间。

“Dean。”Castiel叹了口气，同时Dean脱下Castiel碍事的长裤，把他的工作外套掀到一边，开始将自己的龟头往里顶。

“操，医生。这么热、这么紧、这么 **好** 。”Dean一边呻吟，一边用手抓住Castiel的腰身，开始了某种缓慢到残酷的节奏。“我会让你感觉很舒服的，Cas。”

只有Dean会这么称呼他；Castiel很喜欢他这么叫他。在小学里，老师们总在点名的时候念不清他的名字；而孩子们经常嘲笑他，说他的名字很滑稽。等他上了中学之后，他总是会告诉他的老师们，“叫我Jimmy就行，这是我的中间名。”他从来都不喜欢让其他人直呼他的名字，可是，在Dean喊他的时候，似乎有点不一样。自己的名字从Dean的舌尖滚落的方式，让Castiel感觉就好像自己在被人珍惜着、被人爱慕着。

有时，Dean似乎有所保留。他会用手轻抚Castiel的皮肤，揉捏他的乳头，指尖陷入他的皮肤，却没有太过用力，不足以在他身上留下淤痕。他小心翼翼地对待Castiel——从没有人这样对待过他——对此，Castiel非常感激，他真的很喜欢这种感觉。可他也情不自禁地意识到：在这些时刻里，Dean依然有所保留。

Dean摆动腰身，在他体内来回抽插，用力到足以让他倚靠着的那张桌子前后晃动。Castiel可以感觉到，Dean进入得非常 **深** ，他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢Dean的阴茎摩擦着他后穴那里的敏感皮肤，喜欢感受Dean的呼吸喷在他的耳朵上，喜欢Dean从不停止抚摸他的那双手。但他依然很好奇，如果Dean 真的在有所保留，那他是否还能得到更多？

然而，那并不特别重要。因为Dean对他来说，总是完美的，特别是在他感觉到Dean贴着他颤抖的时候；在他感觉到Dean搂着他的胳膊变得用力，同时在Castiel体内喷射出一股股精液；在他用他的大手握住Castiel的阴茎，然后把他也撸射。射在办公室的地板上，射得Dean手上到处都是。

即便是现在，Dean依然是完美的。

**V.**

距离他们上次杀人，已经过去一个月又两个星期了。Dean的状态不太好。

他正坐在沙发上，手里拿着所剩无几的第五瓶啤酒。Castiel不知道Dean是否真的意识到自己在看些什么——因为他似乎在看某部剧，所有人都把里面的主角称呼为“性感（sexy）”。但是，说实话，他并不在意。

他们一直被困在一间小屋里，全程躲避警察。他们差点没能离开上一个城镇，差点没能甩掉尾巴、回到Impala里面，差点就被关进监狱。而现在，他们只是在等待风波平息。

Castiel在厨房里洗碗，因为他也没有其他事情可以做。过去的几天里，他都在奋力打扫整间小屋。虽然他不想承认，但现实也开始对他造成影响。并不只是“不得不待在屋里”这件事，也并不只是被限制在——厨房/饭厅/客厅、加上一间几乎没有墙的卧室、还有一间看心情才会出热水的浴室——这样子的地方。不仅仅是因为这些。

他也开始思念一些其他东西。他开始思念鲜血，思念尖叫声，思念生命在他眼前流逝的感觉。想到他开始变成这副模样，开始在Dean替他挖的洞里越陷越深，让他感觉不适。然而他知道，要结束这件事，是如此简单。要自首，要供出Dean，最后和Dean一样被关在精神病院里，再也无法伤害他人，是如此的简单。那简直不能更 **简单** 。

他试图不要去思考那个念头。不去想它，他就可以假装这个念头并不存在。那样才更好。

Dean已经有三周没有操过他了。Dean甚至连看都没看过他一眼。Castiel **知道** 这是怎么回事，他知道Dean正努力让自己不要发作，他现在的情况变得更糟了。每次Castiel试图和Dean说话，他都能发现这个事实，因为那个男人的眼睛只会在他身周转悠。即便在他回他话的时候，也不会看向他本人。Castiel试图告诉自己，那只是因为紧张，现在这样反而会好一点，但那并不能阻止他 **想要** 那样。

某样东西被打碎的声音，使他从自己的思绪中回过神来。Castiel低下头，看到他正在洗的杯子被摔成了碎片。他没有咒骂，虽然他很想。他想把玻璃碎片拿起来，然后扔向墙面。这是他们最后一个玻璃杯。这间小屋的主人只留下三个玻璃杯。第一个玻璃杯的底部沾着某种液体，无论Castiel把它浸泡、清洗多少次，都无法去除。第二个玻璃杯在Dean最喜欢的队伍输掉比赛后，被他砸向了电视机。感谢上帝，电视机并没有被砸坏，但是那个玻璃杯彻底没救了。

第三个玻璃杯，现在碎成了碎片，躺在水池里。

“怎么回事？”

Castiel甚至都没听到Dean靠近的声音。男人站在那里，手里依然拿着啤酒瓶，瓶子基本空了。不知为何，Dean的眼里从来不会有大多数醉汉拥有的迷离眼神。相反的，他的眼睛只是看起来更为晦暗，突然聚焦在他身上，就好像房间里没有其他人。这简直要比过去Castiel的父亲发火时更为可怕——

“什么？”

“别对我说‘什么’。这他妈的是怎么回事？”Dean捏着啤酒瓶的手开始变得骨节发白。

“玻璃杯被打碎了。我把它弄掉了，然后它就碎了。”他能感觉到体内某种火热的东西正在蹿升。不是欲望，也不是任何类似的东西。只是怒火。“那是个意外，Dean。”

他知道他的语气听起来居高临下，就好像他其实在嘲笑对方， ** _“你他妈的觉得那是什么声音？”_** 可他情不自禁。他真的不该这么做的，因为，随后Dean就抬起了胳膊，手里的啤酒瓶径直飞向了他。

瓶子没有砸到他，对方本来也没有那个意图。瓶子砸在了Castiel右边的橱柜上，他瞬间就躲开了，抬起胳膊捂住脑袋，来防止头部受伤。啤酒飞溅到他胳膊上，可他并没有多少时间来思考，Dean就已经开始大吼大叫。

“你他妈的居然这样跟我说话？你他妈的想对我耍小聪明？”Dean用双手捉住了他的手腕，将它们掰开。Dean很强壮，他一直都是力气更大的那个。Castiel还没来得及咬紧牙关，Dean的手背就打在了他的脸上，让他天旋地转。

他摔到地板上的时候，并没有什么感觉。但此时此刻，他很庆幸，至少Dean没有从另一个方向打他，没有让他摔在有着玻璃碎片的那一侧。Castiel试图坐起身，试图让自己从地板上起来，可Dean却用手揪住他的头发，把他脸朝下按在了地板上。粗糙的木头刮着他的下巴，他的脸颊，他的前额，让他哭喊出声。Dean无视了他，用膝盖顶着他的脖子后方，力道刚好可以让他趴在那儿。

Dean的双手用力地掐着他；还有，他是什么时候拿来绳子的？那从哪儿拿来的？Castiel试图挣扎，试图踢腿，试图躲开，可那却反而让那个顶着他后颈的膝盖更为用力，把他压在对方身下，让他几乎无法呼吸。他感觉绳子在自己的手腕那儿打了个结，拉扯得极为用力，显然没有情趣的意味，他无法把这件事仅仅当作是一场游戏。

Dean终于放开了他的脖子，Castiel向上扭动着，紧咬牙关，咕哝着试图逃走，试图反抗Dean所对他做的一切。但这还没有结束——当Dean用力地打了他，五指摊开，打在他的耳朵那儿。随后更多的绳子被绕在了他的脖子上，让他意识到，一切都还没有结束。

起初，Castiel试图挣扎，却让他意识到，Dean把他的手和脖子绑在了一根绳子上。每次他试图挣脱，都只会导致自己窒息。

Dean把他翻成侧躺的姿势。等Castiel终于把视线落到他身上后，男人正居高临下地站在那儿，两腿跨在他的身体两侧，嘴角翘起，露出某种残忍的表情，看着Castiel企图弓起背，来缓解施加在他喉部的压力。Dean就那样咧嘴笑着、笑着。

Dean一直不具有耐心这种美德，可他已经几周没有施展手脚了。所以，这一次，他进行得很慢。他割开Castiel的衣服，用那把刀（他那把特别的刀，他的宝贝，Ruby）划开Castiel的皮肤，把他的名字首字母刻在了他的髋骨上。在Castiel变硬的时候，他用靴子抵着Castiel的阴茎，说他在这种情况下都能硬起来，是个病态的混账，是个见鬼的下流骚货。他让Castiel在地上爬着，一路爬到卧室。看到他试图缓解脖子上的绳子所带来的压力，Dean大笑出声；又在他蹒跚或者放慢速度的时候，踹了他几脚。

数周的无所事事让Dean变得比之前任何时刻都要残酷。在他操进Castiel后穴的时候，他只在自己的阴茎上抹了唾液来帮助润滑，甚至都没插入手指来事先给他扩张。Dean的手抓住绕在他脖子和手腕上的绳子，把它当成链条、当成缰绳，向下拉扯他，让他迎向Dean的阴茎，强迫自己的鸡巴能够更深、更深地插入他的后穴。那他妈的好疼，他浑身都很疼；他哭喊起来，可他并没有哀求对方住手。因为，说真的，对于这份落在自己身上的注意力，他感激不尽。他没有射，Dean不允许他射精，但那无关紧要。因为，至少Dean此刻正在触摸他，即便他的触摸只会带来疼痛。

他昏了过去。

等他醒来后，他的手腕和脖子被解开了。他浑身都很疼，他能感觉到身体里还残留着温热的精液。Dean坐在床边，看到Castiel试图坐起身，Dean把他重新推回到床上。这一次，他的双手力道很温柔。他在Castiel的太阳穴那里落下一个虔诚的吻，然后把胳膊伸到Castiel的膝盖和肩膀下方，把他抱到了浴室。浴室里，温暖的热水正等着他，不过Dean先替他清理了他造成的伤口。Castiel看着Dean虔诚地用手指抚摸着那里——那两个贴着他髋骨刻下的“D.W.”字母。至少，还是有好事发生了，让他感到庆幸——从此刻开始，所有人都会知道，他属于Dean。

男人替他洗去了他皮肤上的污迹、精液和血液。在此期间，他们没有说话。Castiel短暂地思考着，Dean是否会道歉、是否会乞求原谅。然而，他心里早就有了答案。

**VI.**

他杀死的第一个人，名字叫Roger。

当然，在他用手术刀割破那人的喉咙前，他并不知道他的名字。他认出了那人的脸，他曾见过他拖着一车的清洁用品在大厅里游荡。他记得，在他问起那人的家庭时，对方说起自己家六岁的小家伙，脸上露出的微笑。

直到Castiel的双手沾满他的鲜血后，他才知道他的名字。

他们在逃跑，想要离开这里。那时，Castiel就已经知道，Dean并不是众人所想的那样，他可以表现出仁慈和怜悯（Castiel依然相信这一点）。他喜欢去这么想：他可以向Dean证明这一点，证明自己可以成为那个救赎者，去拯救像Dean那样的人，使他离开罪恶的道路，踏上正义的前方。

可他无法在这里拯救他，在这个被牢笼包围的地方，充满了只想把他们两个分开的人。那就是为什么他们做了这些，为什么他们逃跑了。Dean要被转移去另一家中心，那里因其严苛的手段而闻名。无论Castiel哀求了多少次，他的上级都坚持认为，他们不能把Dean留在这里。被他折磨、杀害的那些人的家属想要血债血偿；除非他们达到目的，否则那些人是不会罢休的。他们争论过——如果Dean真的有在好转，那么，在阳光海岸那样的中心里，他是不会有事的。

Castiel怎么可能任由Dean面临那样的命运？如果他抛弃了Dean，他又要如何向Dean宣誓他的爱？Dean也问过Castiel相同的问题，Castiel无论怎样也找不到答案。罪恶感把他撕裂，威胁着要将他从内而外吞噬殆尽。他知道他不能就这么袖手旁观，任由那个他爱着的人——那个唯一爱着 **他** 的人——就这样离开他的身旁。

计划进行得很顺利，直到看守打断了他们。

那时，他们正站在走廊里，自由和他们仅有咫尺的距离，可Castiel的双手止不住地颤抖。在他试图把钥匙插进孔里时，他的手抖个不停，然后滑了一下，把钥匙圈掉到了地板上。

Dean咒骂着，把他推开了。Castiel被推到了墙上，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。Dean一只手拿着钥匙，另一只手按在Castiel的胸口，以防他碍事，同时摸索着那几把钥匙。Castiel低头瞥了一眼，试图不要去想——Dean现在按在他胸口的那只手，就是握着手术刀的那只手。“那把小的，银色的。”

男人什么都没说，只是嘟囔着表示感谢，然后开始转动钥匙。就在这时，看守出现了。

Castiel还没来得及警告Dean，扫帚坚硬的金属柄就扫向了Dean的后背。他看着男人跪倒在地，Roger还在一下又一下地殴打他。

“我抓住他了，Novak先生！快跑！去呼救！快点离开这里！”

他愣在了那里，看着Dean一跃而起，在扫帚再次砸到他身上之前抓住了它。他看着两人相互扭打，试图站稳脚跟，看着Dean把Roger压制在墙上，又看着Roger扭转局势，用金属柄卡着Dean的喉咙，翻过来把他按到墙上。他看着Dean挣扎着想要呼吸，同时Roger又对他大喊了几声，让他离开，让他趁机逃走，让他去呼救。那时，他意识到，Dean正在他面前逝去，看守掐住了他的喉咙，他会渐渐窒息（也许Dean接受过训练，可他的体格要比看守小很多）。他根本动不了，任何忙都帮不上。

它闪了一下，就好像它在召唤他，哀求他牢牢地握住它——那把手术刀，依然在Dean刚才扔掉它的地方，在他的脚边。随后，它就被握在了他的手里。

用一把刀割开某人的皮肤，要比他想象的简单得多。再加上，手术刀都是极其锋利的。当刀尖划破Roger的颈静脉，鲜血喷溅到他手上，那种感觉就像是切开一块黄油。他看着鲜血喷涌而出，飞溅到Dean的脸上、到墙上、到两人身上。血喷得到处都是，Castiel发现自己和Roger一起跪到了地板上，他用手按压着他造成的那道伤口，就好像这样可以止住流血。可是并没有。Castiel坐在那里，跪在男人的尸体旁——他每天都会看到这个男人，他连对方的名字都不知道，而它已经不再是人了，只是一具尸体。

Dean用手拉着他，拽着他站起来，然后把他拖走。可Castiel所能看到的，便只有那人名牌上写着的名字。

那天晚上，等他们找到躲藏处后，Dean强迫他把自己洗干净。Dean让他展开双臂，脱下他的外套和衬衫，然后把它们扔到地板上。Dean拉着他进入冰冷的淋浴间（“热水坏了。”）然后洗掉了他皮肤上的所有血迹。他捧着他的双手，亲吻着他的手指。即便血污还没有全部被洗去，Dean依然吻着他的双手。

晚些时候，当Dean在他里面的时候，当Dean的腰部以一种慢到近乎折磨的节奏贴着他摆动的时候，当Dean用手握着他的下身，慵懒地爱抚着他，直到Castiel感觉自己仿佛要化为碎片的时候，Dean贴着Castiel的皮肤呢喃起称赞的话语。他告诉Castiel，他有多么地为他感到骄傲，他知道他总是可以依靠Cas，依靠他来保证自己的安全，依靠他来为自己做任何事，依靠他来拯救他。

Castiel知道，他已经沦陷了。

**VII.**

“你为什么这么做？”

那人的嘴唇被缝上了。

Castiel耸耸肩。“他说我是‘死基佬婊子’。”他没有告诉Dean，这人说的其他话。他们在这个男人的地下室里，Castiel盘腿坐在地板上，用一把锋利的刀划开了他的小腿肚。

Dean大笑着，可他的眼神晦暗，同时还喝了口啤酒（他比以前喝的还要多，Castiel不知道那算是好事还是坏事）。“好吧，他说对了一半——你确实是个婊子。”

Castiel的脸上泛起一阵红晕，他重新把注意力集中到手里的活上面，咕哝着，“闭嘴，Dean。”他没有去关注那正在他下腹汇聚的热度。

他在男人皮肤上刻下的那些符号，有些地方是弯曲的，有些地方是尖锐的。他不知道那是什么意思，不过它们这样子看起来很漂亮。

“它们代表着什么？”

“我不知道。我想我梦见过它们。”

在难得的夜晚里，他会做梦。不是噩梦，那些回来找他报仇，找Dean报仇的噩梦，而是真正的梦。他梦到一个地方，充满了明亮、白色的光线，还有歌声。那些符号到处都是，雕刻着，缝制着，书写着；那些声音呼唤着他，哀求他回家。在他告诉它们，他回不去，Dean需要他的时候，它们大哭了起来。随后，那些声音变成了悲哀的歌声。等他醒来后，他就想不起那首歌了，可他依然记得那些符号。

男人的皮肤上布满了汗水，却没有多少鲜血。Castiel一边刻着，一边擦拭着血液，他的刀刃将男人的皮肤割成一块块，以达到他想要的效果。一片片皮肤按照Castiel符号的模样被剥下，露出下面的红色肌肉。屋里冷极了，可Castiel就想要这样，想要它稍稍减缓血液的流动。这样他就能确认，他是否正确重现了那些符号。

Dean没有进一步追问，他就这么坐在被他拖下楼的Lay-Z-Boy里（注：Lay-Z-Boy为美国品牌，主营功能性沙发），好让自己在观看着这一切的时候，有个舒服的位置。

这多半是第一个进行到这种程度还没有开始哭叫的人，对此，Castiel表示十分敬佩。这个家伙如此 **坚定** 地拒绝妥协，真是古怪极了。他让自己保持着神志清醒，就算在Castiel第一次用针头扎入他的皮肤，穿过那根线时，他也没有尖叫。令人敬佩，却愚蠢至极。Dean欣赏着，这种类型总是Dean最喜欢的。那些拒绝妥协，那些拒绝为了求生而哭喊、尖叫的。这只会让他更加努力地去发掘对方的极限。

所以他把最初的几小时让给了Castiel，任由Castiel用缓慢、计算好的方式来瓦解对方——Dean每次都会取笑他。Dean总是会说，赶紧动手， ** _赶紧他妈的把他撕碎——不过要让对方感受到痛苦_** 。可Castiel一直不喜欢那种方式。

大部分时间里，他可以重新假装他是个医生，是他母亲希望他成为的那种医生。他只上过几堂解剖学课程；在遇见Dean之前，他也只见过两次尸体。它们是冰冷的，看起来像是用大理石雕刻而成。这样他就很容易说服自己，就算他们在挣扎、在尖叫的时候，他们也只不过是等待被雕刻的石板。

当Dean的嘴唇落在他的后颈上，温暖的双手搂住他的腰身时，他忘记了时间的流逝。他站在那里，向后仰起脑袋，靠在对方的肩膀上。他甚至都没注意到，那个家伙已经昏迷了，多半是因为疼痛，或者是失血。

这并不完全是Castiel会喜欢的工作。他想要继续下去，想要继续割开、剥离一层层皮肤，直到只剩下浅浅的白色皮肤，直到那家伙的身体布满Castiel的设计，布满他梦中的符号。当然，那需要几小时的时间，而Castiel知道，他们没有这么多时间。

再说，现在轮到Dean了。

Castiel在Dean轮廓分明的下颚上落下一个吻，呢喃着要去弄食物的话。他都没有意识到自己变得有多饿。他整个身体都感觉很酸痛、很僵硬，并且他很冷，休息一下对他有好处。他要做一些热乎乎的食物，他需要红肉，然后坐在壁炉边上，等着Dean。他知道Dean多半会杀了那个男人，并且在那之后，Dean会想要和他做爱。当然，并不是说Castiel会在意这个——因为，在他皮肤之下蠢蠢欲动的那份热度，从未减退。

他上了楼。直到他关上那扇门后，尖叫声才开始。

汉堡，他想吃汉堡。

**VIII.**

他第一次看到Dean杀人的时候，跪在了一滩鲜血当中。

这不是他的血，是那个被他绑在椅子上、不停挣扎的男人的血。他的身体到处都是伤口，几片皮肤被完全切除，还有淤青和烧伤。Castiel一遍又一遍地好奇着： ** _他怎么可能还活着？_**

Dean站在那儿，俯视着Castiel和那具尸体。他脱掉了衣服，目前只穿着牛仔裤，双手还有手腕都沾满了鲜血， 鲜血飞溅在他苍白、紧绷的皮肤上。Castiel正努力让自己从危险的想法中脱离出来——那些声音对着他低声呢喃着，Dean现在这副模样，就这副模样，是有多么的美丽。

他试图不要去想这个，因为他之前哀求过Dean，让他不要这么做。他跪在那里，就像Dean要求的那样爬着，求了他几天，即便他们跟踪了那个Dean正在折磨的男人好几天。有一段时间里，Dean让他觉得一切都很好。他们离开城市，来到一间林中小屋。Castiel喜欢小屋，喜欢它们与世隔绝的感觉。每次他们发现一间新的小屋，他会就再次说服自己去相信——他们可以待在这里，他们可以在这里 **安顿** 下来。

那时，他非常的天真。

Dean告诉他，他要给他一个惊喜。他知道那是Castiel会喜欢的东西，就在小屋的地窖里等着他。没有警铃，没有警报，没有任何警示Castiel的信号。他相信Dean，他用生命信任着他。他为什么要害怕？

当Dean打开地窖的灯时，很明显，那个人一直都在那里——他们待在小屋的这段时间里，他都在那里。一切都变得明朗起来：为什么Castiel会在夜晚的不寻常时间里，在一张空荡荡的床上醒来；那些他曾以为是风声，那些呼啸的狂风，其实是有人在尖叫。

他试图向前走去，去释放那个男人。但Dean立刻就冲了上来，将他向后推去，按在坚硬的砖墙上。

“别那么做，医生。我不想伤害你，我只想伤害他。”当然，Castiel无视了他，他挣扎着，反抗着、大叫着、还用手抓挠着Dean，试图接近那个男人，接近那个受害者。那时，他才了解到，Dean到底有多强壮；那天晚上，他也经历了很多“第一次”。

那个夜晚，Dean第一次打了他。

反手一个耳光，就足以让Castiel跌跌撞撞向后退去，Dean跺着脚跟上了他。Dean毫不留情地伸手将他的手掰到身后，用手铐牢牢拷住他的两侧手腕。不过，那并不是真正意义上的手铐，它们是某种其他东西——当Castiel感觉到那个熟悉的东西扣上他的脚踝时，他终于意识到那到底是什么。他尝试动了动自己的胳膊，发现它们和他脚踝上的束缚连在了一起。Dean差不多是把他的四肢都捆了起来，把他放在正中间，给予他最佳的观赏角度。

Dean警告他不要说话；他告诉他，如果他发出任何声音，对所在场所有人来说，情况只会变得更糟。随后，他在他的嘴唇上落下一个纯洁的吻，开始了他的工作。

他对那个男人做的事情非常恐怖，好几次，Castiel都以为自己要吐了。他极度想要对着Dean大喊大叫，哀求他住手，让他回到床上，由Castiel来洗去这一切，可他不敢。数年的训练让他非常擅长察言观色，加上他也很清楚——无论他说什么，都无法改变Dean的主意。

但是，想要发觉某些埋藏在表面之下的东西，是那背叛了Castiel的部分，让他开始好奇。 **好奇心** 。那个念头在他脑海里闪烁的方式，就像是一束闪烁的光，一束快要熄灭的光。皮肤上沾染鲜血是什么样的感觉？要割得这么深，他是需要用多大的力气？这把刀有没有被消过毒？反正Dean终归要杀了那个男人，消不消毒又究竟有没有意义呢？

还有，Dean让这一切看起来如此轻松，如此不费吹灰之力。Castiel看着他用一把生锈的手锯把肉体和骨头锯穿，他的表情就和他切面包时的表情一模一样。这太吸引人了，Castiel厌恶自己会有这种想法。他厌恶自己身上的刺痛，还有皮肤之下的瘙痒。

但他并没有因此怨恨Dean。就算等到那个男人终于死去，Castiel感觉自己终于能够呼吸之后，他也并不恨他。他是有责任的，他没能让Dean走上正义的道路，他没能拯救这个人，他太弱了。可是，一旦等到那个人咽下最后一口气，Castiel却感觉，自己终于能够重新呼吸了。

随后，Dean走向了他，用沾满鲜血的手指抚摸着他的头发，如此温柔，充满爱意，让Castiel几乎忘了两人身处何方。鲜血渗透了他的裤子，可Dean用手抚摸着他的脸，似乎将这一切都驱赶了。目前，唯一有意义的事情，便是来自Dean的触碰。

当Dean掏出他的阴茎时，Castiel没有反抗。他张开嘴，让自己放松喉部，在男人开始操他的嘴、不带停顿地深深插入他的喉咙时，跟着Dean抓住他的双手一起摆动。他很快就射了，径直射在他的喉咙里，呢喃着一些话语，夸奖着Castiel漂亮的嘴。

随后，Dean跪在他身前，用他血淋淋的双手从Castiel的裤子里掏出了他的阴茎。他一边握住他，上下撸动，一边用力地亲吻着、啃咬着他，留下一串淤痕。他将他爱抚至高潮，有如拨动琴弦那般容易。Castiel试图不要去留意，他的精液是如何与地板上那些鲜血混合到一起。

Dean终于放开了他，拍拍他的屁股，让他回到小屋，命令他去洗澡然后睡觉。Castiel没有去过问，那具尸体会被怎么处理。因为他很确定，他不会想要知道。

之后会有更多像这样的日日夜夜，但是，今天是他生命中的第一次。

**IX.**

他正在睡梦中，被困在了意识边缘。每次车辆小角度转弯，让他的脑袋转向一边的时候，他就会醒来。Dean依然安静地坐在驾驶座里，手指敲打着方向盘，随着收音机里轻轻播放的音乐哼唱着。他眨眨眼，发现他们依然在一条长长的公路上行驶，这条公路就和他见过的其他公路没什么两样。在黑暗中，他能看到两边麦田的模糊轮廓，时不时穿插着一些森林里的茅草。

随后，伴着Dean哼唱摇篮曲的声音，还有Impala的晃动，他又陷入了昏睡。他们行驶了几个小时，他不知道他们要去哪儿，可他并不需要知道。Dean会带他们去他们需要去的地方；Dean会照顾他们两个。

等他再次醒来后，车辆正在减速，轮胎下面的碎石嘎吱作响。“Dean？”明亮的光线透过窗户反射出来，对于这份突如其来的刺眼，他眯起了眼睛。

“没事的，宝贝。我们只是……被要求在路边停下。”

“什么？”

“不用担心这——”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“——冷静下来，表现得和平时一样，我们就会没事。”Dean正盯着侧视镜，Castiel可以看到有个黑色的人影向着他们走来。

一盏明亮的手电筒照进车里，Castiel捂住眼睛，仍在适应月光。

“驾照和注册证，谢谢。”温柔的声音，多半是女性。等他终于能将挡着光线的手挪开后，他模模糊糊看到了对方轮廓分明的脸。只是光线太过昏暗，他看不出来她长得漂不漂亮。他假设她是个美人，假设她既漂亮又和蔼，假设她不善于辨认面孔。

“当然可以，警官。它在杂物箱里。”这里存在着一个问题，就好像Dean在确保她能看到他在做什么，能看到他没有打算去拿枪（Castiel知道他们在那里面藏了一把枪，但他并不确定，自己是否会看着Dean当着他的面枪杀那个女人）。当Dean的手伸出来的时候，只有一张用塑料包裹的纸。他很随意地把这张纸递给了Castiel，而Castiel正试图尽可能地让自己看上去不起眼。

“身份证在我的钱包里。”Castiel不用看着Dean的脸，就知道他露出了那个迷人的微笑——那个露出牙齿，似乎能让人们放松下来的笑容。他看着Dean抬起屁股，准备拿出他总是插在后口袋里的钱包，又看到银色一闪而过。随后Dean的手猛地一挥，那个女人瘫倒在地，Dean爬出了车外。

Castiel及时爬了出去，看着Dean从女人手里踢掉手枪，然后用靴子踩在了他造成的伤口上。她仰起脑袋，头发从她扎得紧紧的马尾里散落，尖叫出声。Castiel想要告诉她，那对她没有任何好处，他们远离城镇，呼救对她来说完全没有用。他看着Dean解下了女人的腰带，把它扔到Castiel脚边。

“把她的手铐拿来，Cas。”

但他却愣住了。她正盯着他，眼里含着泪水；Dean的靴子依然踩在他制造出来的伤口上。Castiel可以在他耳中听到那些歌声，在她身周看到那些符号。直到Dean大声喊出他的名字，他才意识到，自己是那个正在唱歌的人。

“不，Dean。不行，这个不可以。”他可以看到她究竟是什么，她将会成为什么，所以他不能这么做。他不能让Dean这么做。

“什么？你刚才他妈的说了什么？”Castiel终于看向Dean，他可以看到男人的下巴肌肉绷得紧紧的。

“我说了，不行，Dean。我不会这么做的。你不能伤害她，Dean。”听到这句话，Dean瞪大了眼睛。Castiel感觉得自己的某部分想要蜷缩成一团，躲起来；但他没有，他就这么扬起自己的下巴，对上男人的视线。

“她会尖叫的，Cas，像一只见鬼的猪一样尖叫。”Dean把靴子从她身上挪开，却又用力踢了一下那个伤口，让她再次大声哀嚎起来。短短几步，Dean就挤进了Castiel的个人空间，鼻子磨蹭着他的颧骨。“告诉他们，我们在哪里，我们要去哪里。你想进监狱吗，Cas？你想被关在你曾经工作过的同一个地方吗，嗯？如果我们放她走，这就是我们面临的结局。”

Castiel咽下他的恐惧，使其平息，然后摇了摇头。

“不，不会的。”哦，她当然会说出去。但是他们不会被抓住的。无论如何，至少目前不会。

“你他妈怎么知道？怎么？现在你能预测未来了？”Dean很生气，几乎没有克制怒火，他的双手垂在身侧，紧握成拳。Castiel知道，晚点自己会为此付出代价。但他能从骨头里感觉到，这是正确的事情。

“也许我可以。”Castiel微笑着，抬起手，伸进Dean的夹克里面，抚摸着他的胸口，以示安慰。“你只要相信我就好，Dean。相信我。”

男人的眼神毫不妥协，但Castiel现在已经了解对方的身体了，知道要如何拨动他的神经。他能看到Dean放弃的那一瞬间，用力推开了Castiel的手，却叹了一口气。“好吧。该死。好吧，你想要让她活着，那就由你来处理她。”

他把那把用来刺伤她的弹簧刀扔给了Castiel，转身走回Impala那里。不过Dean还是在她受伤的那一侧踢了一脚，然后爬进车里。

Castiel花了6分钟才帮她站起身，回到她的车里。他用她的急救箱迅速替她包扎了伤口，不过他知道，她会没事的。Dean本来也没想杀她，只是想让她失去行动能力，这样，他就能争取时间。他知道她的同事们用不了多久就会赶来，他能听到他们在她的无线电上叽叽喳喳说话，要求她报告。Castiel确实用到了那副手铐，他用它们将她拷在了转向杆上，这样，她就不能用无线电求助——暂时还不能。

“谢谢你。”她低声说道，声音沙哑。Castiel知道这是什么样的感觉。

他笑了笑，最后一次靠近对方，在她额头亲了一下。

“不客气，Mills警官。”

等他们驱车离开后，Castiel哼唱着他的歌曲，那首他在夜晚的梦里听到的歌曲，但那并不是一首悲伤的歌曲，再也不是了。那是一首让命运发生改变的歌曲，好的改变还是坏的改变，他暂时无法得知。不过，他并不害怕。

**X.**

Dean进入厨房之前，一切都很安静。到目前为止，Castiel在桌子旁边已经站了10分钟了。他低头盯着木纹，就好像它可以揭露一切，就好像上面刻着所有的答案。但事实并非如此。

“你又杀了一个人，是不是？”

当Dean——在回到他们暂时借住的另一个废弃小屋后——径直冲向了外面的简易棚时，Castiel就知道了，他可以感觉到内心狰狞的寒冷。他想走到窗口旁边，想看看Dean在做什么，可他却听到了扭打的声音，听到有人（不是Dean）在喊叫，他就知道了。

Dean没有回答他，他只是直接走向冰箱，拿出了一瓶啤酒。伊利诺伊州每年这个时候都很冷，但Dean没有穿外套，只穿了一件薄T恤。Dean的额头上浮着薄薄的一层汗水，他衣领上的是血吗？他本来应该去准备补给的，而不是——

“你为什么又要这么做，Dean？”Castiel的双手在他身侧紧握成拳。他不想睁开眼睛，除了黑暗，他什么都不想看到。

“怎么了，医生？”Dean的声音如此冰冷、无情，让Castiel不寒而栗。这真的是他的Dean吗？“好奇心战胜了你？”

这句话就像是肉体上的打击，让他喘不过气来。他转过头，睁开了眼睛，“没有，我——”

“因为，我看到了你的脸。”Dean慢慢走近了他。突然之间，房间就变得很小，“就像那些时候，你看到我在他们旁边，把皮肤从他们身上切下来，然后他们就会不停地尖叫。”Dean从身后伸出手，把他的啤酒放到Castiel眼前的桌子上。“我知道这让你浑身发热，宝贝。我知道你有多喜欢我在杀人之后操你，手上还沾满着他们的鲜血。”Dean的呼吸温热地喷在他的后颈上，他的两条胳膊撑在他的身体两侧，就像是牢笼。Dean修长的身体曲线紧紧地贴着他，使得他的胯骨顶上了桌子边缘。

“想知道那是什么样的感觉吗，医生？在手里握着一把刀？让他们求你救他——他们总是会求饶，每一个人都会求饶。他们会向你伸出手，恳求你；只要你放过他们，留他们一条生路，他们愿意答应你任何条件。然后你就会告诉他们：不。”

Castiel感觉一阵眩晕、恶心，他的脑海里盘旋着各种可能性。他不应该这样。他不能这样。这违背了他从小所信仰的一切，违背了他所有的原则。他发誓要保护人类，拯救苍生，而不是伤害他们，杀死他们。有一个声音在他脑中不停叫喊，告诉他：不可以，不可以，不可以。它咆哮着，就好像它会让他的耳膜爆炸。

但是，在他的体内，有着某些黑暗的东西，蠢蠢欲动、即将苏醒。它是一直都在那里，还是Dean带给他的？他只想让Dean高兴，让Dean为他感到骄傲，给Dean展示一些崭新的、美好的东西。但是，现在这还有可能吗？难道过去就有可能？他还能做些什么？放弃？放弃两人，然后逃跑？把Dean留给那些不久之前还想伤害他的人？你要怎么做，Castiel？放弃那个唯一爱过你的人？远离那旋转着、慢慢渗出的黑暗？远离那个夜里在他耳边低语的声音，告诉他那就是他的归属之地？

Dean坚定的背影贴着他的身后，双手向上挽起他的胳膊，如此温柔地爱抚着他，他的嘴唇沿着他的后颈轻柔地亲吻着他。头好晕，他感觉如此眩晕。可在Dean向他招手示意的时候，Castiel还是跟上了他。

男人引导着他的手，教他要如何正确地握住刀，教他要从哪里切下去，才能获得最大效果。Dean就像是他肩膀上的恶魔，那指引的光芒燃烧得如此强烈，告诉他要如何去做、何时去做。Castiel就这么入了迷。他切开柔软的肉体，看着那具身体挣扎着、抽搐着、尖叫着，而他却感觉很安宁、很平静。Dean对他感到无比自豪。在一切结束后，Dean轻轻地、温柔地亲吻着他，贴着Castiel的嘴唇呢喃着称赞的话语，告诉他，他是多么的棒、多么的美丽、多么的完美。他决定，晚些时候再去懊悔。

他们一起躺在小屋冰冷的地板上，那具依然温暖的尸体正慢慢变冷。Dean把嘴唇贴在Castiel的太阳穴上，紧紧地抱着他，低声说道：

“我的天使。”

**XI.**

他们坐在沙发上，蜷缩在一起，Dean的胳膊勾着他的肩膀，将他搂得紧紧的。Castiel依偎在Dean的身侧，用一条有点扎人的毯子盖着两人的腿。电视里播放着单调乏味的新闻，Castiel知道他不应该在意，可他依然在意着。他之所以会在意，是因为——他们，又一次，在谈论他和Dean。

**_“我们目前可以确认，臭名昭著_ ** **_Dean Winchester_ ** **_和_ ** **_Castiel Novak_ ** **_的尸体是在大峡谷的底部被发现的，他们的车是从悬崖上开下来的。”_ **

新闻播报员无趣地喋喋不休着。Castiel所能想到的，只有这名播报员是有多蠢，她连他的名字都念错了。他好奇着：晚些时候，等他们回来之后，Dean是否会让他找到她，然后杀了她。他感觉到Dean的胸口上下起伏，气哼哼的。他知道Dean也有同样的感受。

Castiel也知道，他们会回来的。他知道Dean不会让自己无所事事太久，他不能。他知道，在警察开始把线索拼凑到一起之前、在他们意识到关于那两具尸体的异状之前，会有些许平静的时刻——如果他幸运的话，或许会有几个月的样子。在“模仿犯”的杀人事件一次又一次地出现之后，他们就会回到正轨。他知道的，但他并没有特别在意。

然而，他还是问道，“这一切会结束吗？”

在他能够反复思考之前，话就说出了口。Dean贴着他的身体变得僵硬。对此，Castiel做好了最坏的打算。

可是，Dean只是轻轻向上推了推他，然后盯着他的眼睛。“为什么？”

Castiel不知道答案。他耸了耸肩。

Dean坐起了身，Castiel被迫和他一起坐了起来。随后，Dean的嘴唇贴上了他，他用舌头顶开Castiel的嘴唇，Castiel就和往常一样张开了嘴，感觉到Dean的气息填满他的嘴之后，他叹了口气。Dean抬起双手，抚上他的两侧脸颊，温柔地捧在手心里。

等Castiel呻吟出声后，亲吻就变得激烈起来。很快，他的后背碰到了沙发，Dean挤入了他的两腿之间，就好像那是世界上最容易的事情——那确实是。Dean把手伸进他的衬衫里，拇指爱抚着他凸起的乳头。他的动作是如此的温柔，让Castiel发出叹息声，弓起身体迎向男人的双手。

随后，他就感觉到了它。冰冷、坚硬、锋利的东西，刚好抵着他的脖子。

他整个人都僵住了，愣在了原地。他不敢动。他知道这把刀，知道它有多锋利。那是Ruby，她在他喉咙那儿的皮肤上划出一条细线，但没有割破皮肤。尚且没有。

“在你想要它结束的时候，一切就会结束，Cas。”Dean的脸正慢慢充满Castiel的视线。他看着男人的视线跟着那把刀一路向下，来到他的颈侧，越过他的锁骨。Castiel无法呼吸。“只要你说出那个词，它就会结束。”随后，Dean抬起眼，对上了他的视线。

“你让它结束的的那一天，就是你死去的那一天，Cas。而我会亲自杀了你。”

Dean的声音并不冰冷，他没有用那个他平时对着尸体们说话的声音。他微笑的方式很温柔，近乎带着安慰；他用手向后梳理着Castiel乱糟糟的头发，抚摸着他的下颚曲线，同时用Ruby刮蹭着他的皮肤。那是某种承诺。

“当你再也不想要这一切，当你决定不再想要——”Dean没有说完他的话，但Castiel还是替他补完了这句话—— ** _我_** 。“这是所有一切终结的唯一方式。用我的刀，就在这里。”

然后，Ruby被抵在了他心脏的位置，刀刃向下，透过衬衫顶向他的皮肤。她割开了皮肤，鲜血流出，让Castiel发出了嘶嘶的声音。但这是某种熟悉的疼痛，让他咬住嘴唇，发出叹息声。Dean靠近了他，再次用嘴唇覆上Castiel的嘴唇，啃咬着、拉扯着、吮吸着，吞下他嘴里的每一声呜咽。

“这就是一切结束的方式，Cas。首先，我会让你感觉很舒服，好好地、慢慢地操你，直到你开始哀求，求我把你操进地板里，求我让你感觉到一切。然后我就会照做。”刀再次开始移动，Dean用一只手撑在Castiel的脑袋旁，用刀蹭过他的腰侧。情不自禁地，Castiel更为用力地抓住了Dean的肩膀，他夹紧了双腿，试图将Dean拉向自己，对方的每一句话都让他失神。“我会让你向我求饶，Cas。我会让你一次又一次地射出来，这样，就算你去了那个世界，你也无法忘怀。我会把刀插入你的心脏，看着那美丽的鲜血从你身体里流出。”那把刀稍稍施力，让Castiel哀嚎起来。不过，它并没有割破皮肤。这不是这场游戏的意义所在。

Dean靠近他，Ruby的侧面贴着Castiel平坦的腹部，两人的身体紧紧贴在一起。他注视着Castiel，让他无法移开视线，让他看不到除了Dean以外的任何东西。“我会看着你的生命，你的灵魂，你的荣光，我会看着所有一切从你体内流逝。我会看着你的生命之火渐渐熄灭，然后我会因为这一切是我亲力亲为而感到无比骄傲。是我亲手杀了你，Cas。”Castiel感觉自己的心脏变得如此轻盈，若不是Dean在那里压着他，它或许会从他的胸膛里飞出去。

“然后，我就会随你而去。”

他不用说出来，他将如何“随他而去”，Castiel是知道的。Dean不会自杀，他不会亲手杀了自己。他会一路战斗下去，他会尽可能多地扳倒他们。或许他会走进一家杂货店，开枪扫射。又或许他会径直闯入警察局，砍下最靠近他的那名警官的头，然后等着他们将他降服。

Dean的双手抓得紧紧的，近乎绝望，粗钝的指甲刮蹭着Castiel皮肤上那个刻着他首字母的伤疤。而Castiel也正在他的皮肤上抓出某种痕迹，不知为何，Castiel感到迫不及待。他迫不及待地希望那一天来临——Dean用刀插入他心脏的那一天。他会微笑着死去，因为杀死他的人，是Dean；因为解放他的人，是Dean。

等Dean下到地狱后，就和以往一样，Castiel会在那里微笑着等待他。

—

“我们要去哪里？”

“圣保罗。”

“圣保罗那里有什么？”

“有我弟弟。”

“你告诉过我，你弟弟死了。”

“好吧，宝贝，我撒谎了。”

“等我们找到他后，要做什么？”

“不知道。在他那里住一阵。看看我们能不能让他回归家族事业。”

“家族事业？你告诉我Alastair……那也是骗人的，对不对？”

“别生气，医生。我只是忍不住。当你眼里含着泪水的时候，它们看起来就比平时更蓝了。该死，Cas，听着，所有一切都收尾得很好，对不对？在联邦探员们把他们的脑袋理清楚之前，我们还有些时间。我们拥有彼此。你有我，我有你。而现在，Sammy需要我们。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道，好吗？现在，你要和我一起吗，Cas？”

“我和你一起，Dean。”

**_我在你身边。_ **

**全文完**


End file.
